umzamofandomcom-20200213-history
Ritual Magic
Version 0.4 Rituals: The typical cost is listed, but substitutions are possible. One life :: 1000XP :: 2 points ability loss (permanent) :: advance three age categories :: 50,000 lunas in art, gems :: 200,000 lunas in loose coinage Note that substitutions of the last two types (wealth) are not always accepted by rituals. Some things are beyond mere wealth. Lesser: Binding: A creature is bound to a location or into an item. A geas may compel them to act as a guardian. (Enchanting) Focus: A gem of 1000 lunas/level. Dreamwalk: The ritualist leads a small group through their own minds, transporting their physical bodies in the process. (Planar) Limitations: Transportation limited from one place of power to another. Cost: Mental journeys may be fraught with peril. Imbue: Imbue monstrous traits (feats) in an individual. (Blessing, Enchanting) Focus: A gem of 5000 lunas/level of the individual, the essence of the monster. Pastdelve: Relive a particular segment of time, gaining the ability to interact with historical figures in the process. Your actions do not influence the present. (Divination) Cost: For every day that passes in the past, a month passes in the present. Regeneration: Regrow severed limbs and digits. (Life) Cost: 100xp/limb or 10xp/digit. Ward: The ritualist erects a barrier that cannot be crossed by a particular creature type or subtype. (Protection) Cost: 1 Con drain per hour per 10ft radius of the ward. Greater: Awaken: Make a non-sentient object or being sentient, increasing Int, Wis and Cha scores. (Enchanting) Cost: The sacrifice of an intelligent being, willing or otherwise. The awakened being will possess traits of the sacrificed being. Genesis: Create a demiplane, populating it with non-predatory creatures. (Creation) Cost: One level of experience. Love Conquers All: With a kiss, resurrect your True Love. (Life) Cost: You lose one level of experience. Monster-Ring This ritual requires a ring of great worth (3000 lunas per level of the monster), set with red rubies and white pearl in a particular pattern. The monster to be captured must have the Extraplanar subtype. The first part of the ritual consumes eight hours as the caster meditates over the ring, chanting sacred songs. The second part of the ritual is the combat with the chosen creature, while chanting the sacred songs. The chosen monster must make a Will save every time the caster presents the ring (full-round action to present; DC varies). Should the monster fail its Will save, it is drawn into the ring, to be summoned forth at a later date (a standard action). A creature called forth may not listen to your commands if it has more levels than you. Returning a creature to the ring is a move action. If the creature is destroyed while summoned, the ritual is broken. Planar Bridge: You create a bridge stretching across the Planar depths. (Planar) Cost: One life per creature moved. (Not necessarily a problem if it's a one-way trip to Hell). Rapture of the Father: Extract the divine essence from a helpless creature, willing or otherwise. Such a creature is rendered incapable of casting divine spells and loses all divinely-granted abilites. In addition, if the creature is of divine descent, they lose that section of their soul. What the ritualist does with the divine essence is beyond the scope of this ritual. (Necromancy) Cost: Sacrifice one intelligent creature per level of the target creature. Salt the Earth: Within an area, kill the populace, raze the buildings, destroy crops and salt the earth. (Destruction) Cost: Always more than you're prepared to pay. At the very least, something very similar will happen to your home. Sight Beyond Sight: Your vision pierces all illusions and transmutations. (Divination) Cost: Pluck out and eat your own eye, reducing your maximum hit points by 2d6 and permanently reducing your Wisdom score by 2. Space Within Space: Make a object with volume bigger on the inside (tesseract, hypercube, TARDIS, call it what you will). (Creation) Cost: 2d4 Wisdom damage and 1d4 Wisdom drain. Category:Magic